NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki
Newest Poll added Who is your favourite doctor? Matt smith Christopher eccleston David tennant Newest Episode uploaded The Angels Take Manhattan Plot: The cold open takes place in 1930s Manhattan, where private detective Sam Garner is hired by a Mr. Grayle to investigate moving statues at the Winter Quay apartments. Garner finds an elderly version of himself in an apartment dying in a bed and is chased by Weeping Angels to the rooftop, where he is confronted by a grimacing Statue of Liberty that looks like a weeping angel. In 2012, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory enjoy a picnic in Central Park. The Doctor is reading a pulp novel to Amy about a detective named Melody Malone when Rory leaves them to get coffee. The Doctor continues to read and tears out the last page in the book because he hates endings. As he's reading, the Doctor finds that Rory turns up in the novel. Meanwhile, Rory was sent back in time to the 1930s by a cherub Weeping Angel. When he arrives he meets River Song, and the two are immediately kidnapped by henchmen working for Mr. Grayle. River reveals that she is Melody Malone, and asks how Rory got to be there. Rory is unsure, and River tells him he could not have arrived by the TARDIS because New York is being subjected to unusual time distortions that prevent the TARDIS from landing. Amy begins to read ahead in the Melody Malone book until the Doctor stops her, warning her that anything she reads in the book is then destined to happen and cannot be changed. The Doctor and Amy then attempt to travel back to get Rory but the TARDIS encounters the distortions and returns them to a graveyard in 2012. Mr. Grayle has Rory locked in his dark basement with cherub Angels and only a box of matches to protect him. River is taken to his office, where she sees that Grayle is keeping a weakened Weeping Angel. Using her vortex manipulator, River coordinates with The Doctor to set up a homing beacon allowing the Doctor to land the TARDIS. Grayle allows the Weeping Angel to grab River's wrist so he can interrogate her about the Angels. Deducing that River wrote the Melody Malone book, Amy identifies Rory's location using the chapter titles ("The Roman In The Cellar") and the Doctor sends her to rescue him. The Doctor sees that the only way to free River is to break her wrist, as foreshadowed in the book. The Doctor reads the chapter titles in the book and becomes frustrated when he sees one titled "Amelia's Last Farewell". Understanding that the future is fixed once it's read, the Doctor demands River find a way to free herself without breaking her wrist, thereby changing the future. A few minutes later River reappears, seemingly unharmed. The Doctor is elated, but minutes later discovers River broke her own wrist to escape. The Doctor takes River's wrist and uses regeneration energy (presumably leftover from her sacrifice inLet's Kill Hitler.) River then immediately slaps the Doctor for being overly sentimental. The Doctor and River use River's vortex manipulator to discover Rory's whereabouts. At Winter Quay, Rory is drawn to an apartment labelled with his name just as the Doctor, Amy, and River arrive. Inside, an elderly Rory is lying on a bed and calls Amy over before dying. The Doctor suggests that the Quay has been used by the Angels many times as a battery farm, leaving their victims to live out their lives in solitude while feeding on their energy. Rory and Amy refuse to accept their fate, insisting they can run from the Angels forever. Amy and Rory make it to the roof, where they encounter an angel in the form of the Statue of Liberty. Rory suggests another option: He plans to jump from the roof and die, creating a paradox that would destroy the building; if Rory dies on the roof it would be impossible for him to die in the room inside. He asks Amy to push him but she cannot bring herself to do so-- instead she chooses to jump with him, putting her faith in the paradox destroying the building, the Angels and the location itself, probably returning them to life. The paradox envelops the building and they all disappear. The four find themselves back in the 2012 graveyard again. As they are about to leave, Rory spots a tombstone with his name on it. He stops to examine it and is touched by a surviving, though weak, Angel which makes him disappear into fifty years before he was born. A distraught Amy convinces herself that if she were touched by the same Angel, it would send her to the same time period as it sent Rory. The Doctor desperately tries to talk her out of it, warning her that she would be creating fixed points in time and that he would never be able to see them again. River encourages her to go to be with Rory, and Amy says goodbye and allows the Angel to touch her. The tombstone changes to reflect Amy's presence in the past with Rory, both having died in their 80s. River and the Doctor discuss the Melody Malone book, and River figures that Amy would be the one to publish it. River tells him she will have Amy write him an afterword on the last page. The Doctor races back to their picnic spot and retrieves the page he tore out earlier. In it, Amy tells him that both she and Rory love him and assures him that they lived a good and happy life together. She also suggests that he pay a visit to her younger self to reassure her that he will come back for her to take her on amazing journeys. The episode ends with a young Amelia Pond sitting in her back garden, then looking up and smiling as the TARDIS engines are heard. Welcome to the NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki Welcome to new doctor who wiki the tardis core where you can find anything about doctor who from 2005-present.Find out everything about Matt smith!! If you're having trouble don't worry find my page and it will tel you what to do. This site will have everything you've ever wanted to know about NEW Doctor who. Describe your topic Doctor Who is a British science-fiction television programme produced by the BBC. The programme depicts the adventures of the Doctor, a Time Lord—atime-travelling humanoid alien. He explores the universe in his TARDIS, a sentient time-travelling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Along with a succession of companions, the Doctor faces a variety of foeswhile working to save civilisations, help ordinary people, and right wrongs. The show has received recognition as one of Britain's finest television programmes, winning the 2006 British Academy Television Award for Best Drama Series and five consecutive (2005–2010) awards at the National Television Awards during Russell T Davies' tenure as executive producer.[2][3] In 2011, Matt Smith became the first Doctor to be nominated for a BAFTA Television Award for Best Actor. In 2013, the Peabody Awards honoured Doctor Who with an Institutional Peabody "for evolving with technology and the times like nothing else in the known television universe."[4] The programme is listed in Guinness World Records as the longest-running science fiction television show in the world,[5] the "most successful" science fiction series of all time—based on its over-all broadcast ratings, DVD and book sales, and iTunes traffic—[6] and for the largest ever simulcast of a TV drama with its 50th anniversary special.[7]During its original run, it was recognised for its imaginative stories, creative low-budget special effects, and pioneering use of electronic music (originally produced by the BBC Radiophonic Workshop). The show is a significant part of British popular culture,[8][9] and elsewhere it has become a cult television favourite. The show has influenced generations of British television professionals, many of whom grew up watching the series.[10] The programme originally ran from 1963 to 1989. After an unsuccessful attempt to revive regular production in 1996 with a backdoor pilot in the form of a television film, the programme was relaunched in 2005 by Russell T Davies who was showrunner and head writer for the first five years of its revival, produced in-house by BBC Wales in Cardiff. The first series of the 21st century, featuring Christopher Eccleston in the title role, was produced by the BBC. Series two and three had some development money contributed by theCanadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC), which was credited as a co-producer.[11] Doctor Who also spawned spin-offs in multiple media, including''Torchwood'' (2006–11) and The Sarah Jane Adventures (2007–11), both created by Russell T Davies; K-9 (2009–10); and a single pilot episode of K-9 and Company (1981). There also have been many spoofs and cultural references of the character in other media. Eleven actors have headlined the series as the Doctor. The transition from one actor to another, and the differing approach to the role that they bring, is written into the plot of the show as regeneration into a new incarnation, a life process of Time Lords through which the character of the Doctor takes on a new body and, to some extent, new personality, which occurs after sustaining injury which would be fatal to most other species. While each actor's portrayal differs, they are all intended to be aspects of the same character, and form part of the same storyline. The time-travelling nature of the plot means that on occasion, story arcs have involved different Doctors meeting each other. The Doctor is currently portrayed by Peter Capaldi, who took on the role after Matt Smith's final appearance in the 2013 Christmas special "The Time of the Doctor". Category:Browse